Delivering feelings
by Tamykana37
Summary: To claim Erza as mine and have her forever by my side instead of his,where she thinks she belongs "Have I really no chance?"
1. Delivery letter

Hey guys, I finally took the time to translate this ( with some help from office`s translator ) and publish it. It is the same as "Carta de entrega", sorry that I couldn't make it rhyme. **R&R**

**Disclaimer:** As you already know, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

Dear friend,

Because I think of you as a friend; I am writing to give you something that does not belong to me, but that is mine; Mine is the love of my beloved, her nights on tenterhooks, mine the blush of her cheeks, mine are her nightmares and dreams.

Her lips are also mine now, and that hurts you, I know, I do not write to rub it on your face, just want you to know that I will give it to you; Now all it is all yours my friend, everything about her, everything that is mine.

I love her and you know, you also love her, I can see it, don't worry, I can understand it, and secret I'm going to keep it. I don't lie when I say, I want this all to be yours, take care of her dear friend, you de her best than to be with me.

Don't let her cry or let her suffer, or it will consume you repentance, that I know very well, I know that feeling, seeing her cry, is the worst suffering. It is not easy to hurt her, hardly anyone accomplishes this, and God have mercy on him who does, because I will laugh seeing how his life turns off; And you won't escape my wrath... because as I see a tear run down her white cheek, I will become, in your worst nightmare.

You must love her, dear friend, as she deserves to be loved; I do not expect her forgiveness for delivering her heart, but I'm not the one, and I hope I'm not wrong, you too are not perfect, but I know that I am right to do this, therefore, from today on, she is yours;

Watch her, love her, protect her, and keep her… away from me.

I wish you the best of luck, Jellal.


	2. Planing the confession

This is a sequel to Carta de entrega (delivery letter) and it is made on Natsu`s POV, you could say it is his reaction to the letter he received from Jellal, I didn't put it as a second chapter of the original story because of the language but both are strongly connected so I think you`d understand things better if you read the first one, but that is only an advice. **R&R**

* * *

He knows I love her,

But the problem doesn't lie there,

He accepts my feelings,

The obstacle is elsewhere;

He said I could have her

And god knows I want her,

But how can I get closer,

And make my feelings known to her?

His approbation won't make it easier,

If only he knew any better,

How hard it is to reach her,

The danger of getting closer,

The deeper you go

The harder it gets,

If only he knew,

The impossible task he left,

The ones to accomplishe it have been few,

Those she calls her friends,

But who dares want something more?

It hasn't happened before,

Only him, that is,

Holds her heart as his

He has experienced her kiss

It is him she loves like this,

As a lover more than a friend,

But I am no more than a friend,

Only that, a friend

And I said it twice,

Because I ought to understand:

I love her, that's it,

It is the truth and I must face it,

She won't ever love me back

And even though I understand that,

I don't want to give up,

I am positive about the future,

Although it is the worst torture;

I am no failure

Until I fail,

I am no loser,

Until I lose

And I am not dead

Until I die,

That is the main reason why

Despite the probabilities,

I am going to try,

Even if it hurts,

Even if I cry;

Even if it kills me,

I won't be shy;

`Cause I shall not be happy,

Till the day she becomes mine.

* * *

I hope I did good since I am no english expert, making the rhymes was hard but I think it came out well, next chapter will be Erza`s POV.

I will try to translate the first story and post it as this stories first chapter but I can't promise anything. Leave **reviews** please.


	3. Making the confession

Sorry if it took me too long, but here it is, couldnt make it a poem till the end but most of it is so enjoy, BTW tranlating the other story seems harder than I though because of the rhyme so I'm thinking Prosa might be the answer to my prayers, although I don't know how you english speakers call those poems without rhyme.

One more thing, I said this will be Erza´s POV, I changed my mind, it is still Natsu. Now with nothing else to say **R&R**

* * *

**Confession**

I have a secret to tell,

A thought I must utter,

I ought to get it off my chest,

But sadly I can't,

`Cause whenever I try,

I miserably fail.

My voice leaves me,

Whenever I try to speak,

My hands tremble,

Whenever I try to write;

It is my body alone,

Acting on its own,

Stopping me from letting it out,

This secret I hold,

I want to say it out loud,

But the problem remains,

The question is: How?

I am trying hard

And I am pushing far,

But it doesn't seem enough,

After all, it is me I am fighting against,

This stubborn conscience of mine

I can't just leave it behind;

Have you no shame,

Act then think

It is what gave me my fame,

If I give up on love,

What's there for you to gain?

Or are you trying to do well,

And save me the pain,

The hurt and the sorrow,

The loss of my pride

And the little hope that's left?

Have you really no faith?

Talking to myself, what a fool,

But I truly want to know:

Have I really no chance?

Even if I try so hard,

Won't I ever get her heart?

I honestly believe,

I might,

If I stand and fight,

I truly think,

I will,

Won't be easy, but still;

I have no misgivings, nor doubts,

I want to say it out loud,

But the problem remains,

The question is: How?

My lips won't open

And the words don't come out,

Whenever she gets near me,

I black out.

I begin to sweat,

I start to shake

And there comes the panic,

I breathe in deeply,

I gather my courage,

I find my strength;

Here I go!

"Erza!" I called out to her, making her look in my direction, as she turns on her hills and begins to walk towards me, her hair flows with the wind and makes me blush at the beautiful sight, I start to regret it as I get even more nervous but the time has come.

"I love you" I say, not letting the `what is it, Natsu? ` leave her mouth, making her gape instead, her eyes widening, her stoic face turning into one of shock rather than anger, showing too little of a blush in her cheeks, but enough for me to notice; I let out a relieved sigh, my work is done, I may not have her answer yet but the nervousness is gone.

Minutes pass and I get no answer, but before I start to feel guilty for having confused her with the sudden confession, her mouth begins to move and I can hardly hold myself in one piece with anticipation.

"Let me think about it" That was so NOT the response I was waiting for!

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know Erza`s participation wasnt much but it still meant something, next chapter will be her internal discussion as to what should she answer to Natsu`s confession and the last one will be her and Natsu talking (not sure if that one will be poetry thought) So please look forward to it and leave a review.


	4. Considering the confession

I know I took a long while to update and for that I apologize, I did this inspired by an experience my sister had with an actual confession to make it more reliable and real ( hope she doesnt kill me for it ) and I think it came out pretty well but it is your opinion that counts so please leave a review

* * *

**Erza´s POV**

Neither Lissannna nor Lucy,

He chose me,

Out of all people,

He loves me,

But was that even real

And how do I feel?

He´s been with me for so long,

He`ll never leave me alone,

But I love him as a brother,

I can't see him as a lover.

The love I just lost,

The man I care for the most,

Is he aiming for that place?

The love of my life is gone

And I'm trying to move on,

But I'm going at my pace.

To accept his feelings,

Or to break his heart?

To have his love

Or to lose his friendship?

Should I dare

Or should I not?

Will he stay,

If I reject him?

What can I say?

I don't get him.

If I say no,

Will he go?

But if I say yes,

Then what`s next?

My comrade, my friend

At my side you stand;

For me you`d die,

For me you`d kill,

But you and I,

We never will,

Be more than friends.

* * *

**Next chapter is the answer to the confession, FINAL CHAPTER!**


	5. Answering the confession

**Final Chapter! R&R **please excuse any grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Answering the confession**

Natsu stood almost shaking, waiting for the beautiful Titania to come to him, she was walkin normal pace but for him it seemed like years passed while she did so. When she finally came to face him he gathered his courage once more and asked: "Have you thought about it?", to what she responded: "Yes I have" wearing her stoic façade while staring straight in his eyes, those enchanting black eyes that could penetrate ones soul, melt it and conquer every bit of it.

She had already made up her mind but that look of longing and full of love was enough to tear her strong will. She fought to stay firm, but who could with the lovable pink haired idiot making the cutest puppy face ever. Just looking at his handsome face made her remember all the times they laughed together, how happy he made her; whenever she needed someone there he was, standing brave, ready to help her even at his own life`s cost.

While staring into each other`s eyes, at that moment she understood the love she felt for him may not be all brother-sister love after all. But before she could reflect on the topic any further, he broth her back to earth by nervously asking: "So, Have you made up your mind?" The girl doubted for a second but then answered: "Yes, and I think… maybe I do love you too." But then the now more calmed pink haired stated: "Maybe is not enough", "Do I really have to say it?" asked the redhead feeling kind of embarrassed making the young man grin almost devilishly and say: "yes, please!"

**To what she complied: **

I love you, Natsu Dragneel

And forever will,

No matter what comes our way

Together we`ll stay,

Nothing can break us apart

And from the bottom of my heart

I now dare confess;

The love that I feel

I know it is real,

In the future,

Who cares?

Is our present that matters.

We have nothing to hide,

Now you don't have to lie,

For I know the truth,

And till the day I die,

I`ll always love, you.

* * *

I hope you liked the ending, poetry is just part of my nature so I had to add some, I wish it worked well. Please leave a review because I want to know what you think of it.


End file.
